My Favorite Food
by le-lavi49
Summary: Lavi just wandered what's everyone's favorite food... LUCKY TykiLavi... RnR...
1. My Favorite Food

**My Favorite Food**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Tyki X Lavi (Lucky!! o)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any –man. If I own it, I bet the genre will be changed into a romance and it will be a long life for yaoi's paradise. Just kidding, all the copyrights belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**

**Warning: Yaoi! My awful grammar! Little OOC!**

**A/N: Lucky time!! I think that Lucky in the 'Noah's Party' will be my first and last, but I can't hold my yaoi's machine brain to thought about Tyki and Lavi, so… this fic was born. But still with the problem of my grammar… T.T *sob*. Enjoy it then!**

Everyone had their favorite food, including the author of this fanfic of course. It can be a West food, Japanese food, Chinese food, Indian, Thailand, and all the food from all over the world. (A/N: I like Japanese food a lot! XD!)

Allen liked all kinds of food, Kanda absolutely will answer that he liked soba, Lavi was unpredictable but maybe he liked junk food, and Tyki… he…umm… let's find out what his favorite.

X

In the Bookman Library…

"Allen~! What food do you like?"

The redhead smiled to Allen as he asking the white boy.

Allen replied quickly after thinking about his answer, "Hmm, I don't know since I like it all. So, I guess…anything?"

"It can be counted! Then Yuu?" Lavi looked at Kanda that was reading some book and sat on the floor.

Kanda replied straightly without any thought anymore, "Soba."

"Great! Soba was healthy, it is good for your body since it consist of…blah blah blah."

The redhead went on with his speech.

Kanda closed his eyes and sighed, "Just ignore him, he's talking to himself."

The Japanese turned the next page with his finger.

Allen sat down beside Kanda and placed some books that he took from the shelf beside him, he took one of the books and opened it.

Allen murmured, "I wonder why he is asking us like this, I bet that he is already now about our favorite food."

Kanda replied, "He is not making sense."

"I think he was on some shock or maybe he just doing some data record?" Allen said.

Kanda became anger, vines showed on his head and his eyes were darkened, "How would I know?! He asking this to all people that he met since morning! I'm getting sick of this!"

Allen began, "Lavi!"

Lavi seemed to have come back to the reality and responded to Allen's call, "Huh? Oh…what?"

Allen asked the same question as the redhead asked to him before, "What do you like then?"

"Me? Actually I like all kinds of food, hmm…healthy food maybe." Lavi answered with a smile on his face.

Kanda murmured, "Ridiculous."

Allen buzzed, "Ummm, can I ask something to you Lavi?"

"Go ahead." Lavi sat down beside Allen and took one of the books that Allen piled up beside him.

Since Lavi agreed, the white boy continued to ask, "Why do you ask all of us about favorite food? Are you doing some data record?"

Lavi replied while shaking his head, left and right, "No, it's not that, I'm just asking for fun since I have no work to do."

"How about your Bookman job?"

Lavi said cheerfully, "I've already finished my job yesterday so today I'm free."

Kanda slipped in, "Just say that you're slacking off."

"Nah, I would never do that, Yuu." Lavi grinned.

Kanda yelled at Lavi, "Stop calling me with my first name!"

Suddenly they heard a voice from the wall, "My, my. What a noise…" and they saw a man walked through the wall.

It was a very recognized person by the exorcists, who else that had stigmata on his head, properly wearing a tuxedo complete with the tall big hat that was placed on his head, slipped a cigarette between his middle and pointy finger and was very polite. That gorgeous man seemed to be mature and masculine though, and don't forget that he was a very gentleman. Right, whom else? It was Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure.

The exorcists gasped and reached their own innocence, ready to activate it anytime.

"Easy, we will not play here, right? If you play here, then this HQ will be dissolved. So, come with me, to the ark…" Tyki said politely.

Allen asked, "If we don't want to come?"

Tyki gave them a sadistic smile, "Then I'll kill all people in here, including all of you."

Kanda muttered and complained, "Che! You don't give any other option to us!"

Tyki winked and replied, "I'm not supposed to give it to you, nee? Playing with you all at once is unfair enough since I am alone here."

"It's you who came here alone." Lavi began.

Tyki said, "Ah, that's right. So, come?"

Lavi said, "We have no other choice, we have to fight him."

Tyki shook his pointy finger left and right, "Not 'fight', my dear exorcist. It's 'play'."

The redhead replied, "It's the same in my mind."

"Then please." Tyki invited them politely.

Just when they stepped on the floor to go to the ark, the Portuguese stopped them.

Tyki said, "Hmm, I've change my mind."

Allen muttered, "Huh?"

"I'll play with one of you, and I'll choose myself." "Hmm… the one that interested me the most… You, rabbit." Tyki pointed at Lavi, he was smirking.

Lavi shocked and he pointed himself, "What!? Me?"

Tyki calmed Lavi, "Don't worry, I'll not kill you… we are just playing after all…"

"Lavi, no matter what will happen… please, come back safely." Allen seemed to be very worried of what will a happen to Lavi.

Kanda suddenly said, "Oi, damn Noah, if you make him lost one of his fingers… I'll cut you into pieces."

Lavi's eyes were watering, he was very moved by Kanda, "Y-Yuu! I don't think that you are very worried about me…"

Kanda kicked Lavi, "Just go, baka usagi!"

Lavi waved his hand and went to the ark with Tyki. Their shadow disappeared as the ark disappeared too.

Lavi shocked to see where he was right now, he was inside a dark, gloomy room. The light seemed to be fading off, it made the room became obscure.

"Welcome, to the Noah's ark…" Tyki bowed down as he greeted the redhead then he took off his hat.

Lavi glared at Tyki and said, "Let's settle this now."

"My, you are very impatient… why don't we have a tea? It's tea time." Tyki looked at the clock.

Lavi lost his patient and yelled, "Stop playing around!"

Tyki smirked, "I'm not playing around, I'm just having fun. Now, please sit at the chair and let's enjoy the tea." He let Lavi to sit at the chair.

Lavi obeyed the matured man and sat on the chair hopelessly.

Tyki placed a teapot and two teacups on the table, he even placed a plate of cookies and scones on the table too.

"What kind of tea do you prefer? Darjeeling? Earlgrey? Black tea?" Tyki pour the tea to his own cup.

Lavi looked away, "Whatever."

"Earlgrey then… please." Tyki pour the tea to Lavi's cup and served it to him.

The exorcist took the teacup and politely thanked the older man, "Thanks."

Tyki flustered because Lavi didn't drink it and he began to said, "It'll refresh you, why don't you drink it now?"

"Is there any poison here?" The younger boy asked suspiciously.

Tyki shook his head and smiled, "No, as I said, I don't have any desire to kill you."

"I don't believe you."

"I'll proof it then."

Tyki took the teacup from Lavi's hand and drank it slowly.

"See? I'm not faint or even die. Now, please enjoy the tea."

Tyki poured the tea again in Lavi's teacup and served it again to him. Lavi took the teacup and tasted it.

"It's… delicious…" Lavi licked his upper lip.

The older man offered, "Delicious right? Want to drink some more?"

The redhead refused, "It's enough. I'll pour the tea myself if I want to later."

Tyki asked straightly, "Do you afraid of me, rabbit?"

"What make you think so?"

The Portuguese said, "Because your expression is different from before I came from the wall, it is more fun and happiness in your expression." He saw the exorcist want to open his mouth and he continued, "Now, your expression seemed to be very strained."

"I just don't like you."

"Well, it is very honest from you, rabbit." Tyki chuckled.

Lavi began, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Please…"

Lavi asked, "What is your favorite food?"

Tyki asked back, "Why do you ask that to me?"

Lavi answered, "Because it seems that we don't have anymore topic to talk. If you don't want to answer then just forget it, I'm just asking randomly though."

"I'll answer it, since you want to know…"

"Then?"

Tyki suddenly smirked at Lavi, "I like rabbit meat."

Lavi began to think, "Rabbit meat, it is hot meat… so it's good to eat that when you're cold." He muttered to himself.

"As I expected from Bookman's Junior…" The Noah applauded him.

Lavi blushed a little, "It's a common sense."

"Common sense, huh?" Tyki chuckled and then continued, "You make me want to eat some rabbit's meat now, bookman…"

The redhead became flustered and he asked, "Then why don't you eat that?"

The Noah chuckled, "Because I like to keep the best one for the last." Tyki licked his upper lip and swallowed his saliva.

"What do you mean by that?"

Tyki ignored Lavi's question and asked him back, "Have you finished your tea, rabbit?"

"I've already finish it, hey! That doesn't even answer my question!" Lavi said.

The older man laughed and then he said, "Then let's play…"

"Huh?"

Tyki took the cups and line it on the row while he took one other cup and placed it beside the other cups. He reserved it.

"Choose one of this cups that has a button on it."

Lavi underestimated Tyki and said, "That is an easy thing."

"If you win, you can go out from here safely. But if you lose… you must do what I say." Tyki said the conditions.

Lavi asked, "I'll just have to win, right?"

"Not that easy, rabbit. Take a look at this carefully because there's no second chance."

Lavi gulped and set his eyes, he believed of his eye's speed. Then the Portuguese started to round the cups with an unbelievable speed.

Tyki asked, "Which one?"

Lavi touched his chin and said, "The center."

"Are you sure? Want to change your answer?" Tyki asked again.

"I'm very sure, just open it now."

Tyki nodded and then he opened the cup on the center, "Okay, then… hmm… there's nothing in this cup…"

Lavi jumped out and stood up from the chair, "What?!"

"You lose, my dear rabbit. It is very unfortunately for you…"

"You cheated!"

"I'm not, my dear. You are mine now…" Tyki smirked.

Tyki lifted Lavi and threw him to the bed harshly.

Lavi whimpering because his back was hurt, "Ouch! Uhh… can you be gentler?!"

Tyki took off his blazer and left just a white silky-garment and a black trouser on his body. He muffled his hair and let it down.

"I want to eat you, my favorite food."

Lavi yelled, "You said that your favorite food is rabbit!!"

Tyki crawled slowly to Lavi and said, "You're the rabbit, exorcist."

"I'm not! And stop calling me rabbit! Name's Lavi!" Lavi crawled to the back of the bed.

Rabbit was cute, very cute…

"You are very cute, Lavi… just like a real rabbit." Tyki pinned Lavi down and moved his face closer to him.

Lavi touched Tyki's face to hold it so his face didn't come closer, "Don't move your face any closer!"

Rabbit had a very soft skin and hair…

"Don't touch me!" Lavi slapped Tyki's hand that stroked his hair.

"Why? I want to feel your softness."

"You have no right to touch me! And how come that I am very soft?!"

Tyki chuckled, "Hmm, you have many parts that looks like very soft…"

Lavi hugged his own body, "Stop grinning at me, you make me shivered!"

"I think this part is very soft too…" Tyki touched Lavi's lips.

"…Mmmmhh!" Lavi whimpering when Tyki pressed his lips to him.

After that, the Portuguese pulled out, "I was right, this part is very soft… delicious~!"

Lavi swept his lips with his hand while said, "Don't do this to me!"

Tyki smirked, "I'll show you your pleasure boy, you'll beg for more…"

"I'll not give in to you!"

"Then I'll make you to give in to me, rabbit."

Rabbit was very delicious, it was fluffy too…

Tyki let his tongue out and tasted Lavi's neck, he softly bit Lavi's collarbone and left a hickey there.

"Fluffy meat… very delicious." Tyki said happily.

Rabbit meat was hot…

Tyki licked Lavi's neck and slipped his hand on Lavi's shirt while the other hand unbuttoning the coat.

The Noah pulled out and touched Lavi's cheek, "Well, rabbit. Open your eyes, I want to see your eyes…"

"I don't want to…" Lavi whimpered while still closing his eyes.

Tyki softly touched Lavi's hand and pulled it, "It's okay, open your eyes, look at me…"

"…" Lavi slowly opened his eyes.

Tyki smiled, stared at Lavi's beautiful emerald eyes, "Beautiful eyes…"

"Ahhh!" Lavi moaned when the older man pressed his body.

"It's true… Rabbit's meat is hot, just like your body…" Tyki took off his white garment and throw it to the floor.

"It's just because of the room's heat!"

Tyki said, "I'm cold here, you said that by eating rabbit's meat will make you warm right?"

"Yes, but… hhh!" Lavi gasped. He felt that Tyki pressed his body with his own cold body.

Tyki whispered while felt his lover heat, "its worth to try…"

"Stop touching… ahhh!" Lavi moaned again when Tyki explored his body.

"You have a very beautiful sound… let me hear your voice more…"

Lavi begged, "Don't…please…stop…"

Tyki licked Lavi's ear and whispered right on his ear, "You should begging for more, not begging to stop."

"But I…"

"I know that you want it… your body didn't refuse me yet you never say no to me."

"I sa…!"

Tyki cut off, "You said to stop, it's different…"

"Che!! Shit…" Lavi muttered. His body just won't listen to him. His mind was fading, his starving body will lose and given in to the Noah of Pleasure.

Rabbit was very tasty, once you eat them, you can't stop to get another bite…

Scream, moan, and voice of hopelessly could be heard inside the Noah of Pleasure's room.

The fox got his prey, he ate it with no mercy. The rabbit was hopelessly being eaten by the fox.

Tyki whispered while kissing Lavi's cheek, "Lavi, why don't you hug me? Your body is getting cold…"

"Pull the blanket…" Lavi whimpered.

"As you please…"

Tyki pulled the blanket to cover their body, then they kissed each other. Lavi put his hand around the Noah's shoulders, pulling him to deepen the kiss.

"Open your mouth a little…" Tyki whispered to Lavi while sliding their kiss.

The older man cupped his hand to Lavi's chin and opened it a little to make a better access for his tongue to went in, made it exploring Lavi's mouth.

They slid their kiss passionately, they pulled out once a while to inhaled some air and then pressed their lips again.

"Ty-Tyki… Stop it…" Lavi panted and pouted.

"Why? _His pouting expression is very cute…_" Tyki thought.

The redhead panted heavily, "I need to catch some breath…"

"But I still want to taste you more, my rabbit…" Tyki said naughtily to his half-naked lover.

"I know…"

"Do you finally given in?"

Lavi complained and pouted, "It's your fault to be such a lecherous man."

"And it was because if you, you give me a temptation…and I can't hold back my desire."

Tyki headed to Lavi's body and licked it.

Lavi moaned, "It's not my fault… ahhh… Damn it! I said to stop first!"

"I can't hold my desire to eat you rabbit… I want to fulfil my pleasure…"

Lavi gasped, "Urghh!" The Noah bit his collarbone, it was very hard that is was bleeding.

"Yummy…" Tyki licked his upper lip that had a trace of blood.

"Jerk… it's hurt…" Lavi whimpered while touched his collarbone.

Then without any warning, Tyki licked Lavi's lower lip and bit the skin. Tyki was peeling off Lavi's mouth's skin, let the blood came out from it. One more part of Lavi's body was bleeding.

Lavi groaned and whimpered because of the pain from his poignant neck and lower lip.

"It was a very delicious appetizer isn't it? And why don't we move to the main course?" Tyki suddenly grabbed Lavi's shoulder and made him leaned his stomach on the bed.

Lavi looked back to Tyki, "You are gonna bite me again?!"

Tyki chukled while licking Lavi's back, "Do you want me to bite you again? I don't think that you're such a masochist…"

The redhead moaned and then he tried to regain his breath to talk, "I'm not a masochist at all! You are the sadistic one!"

"I was to rough for you huh? Want me to do you more gentle?" The Noah whispered while kissed Lavi's back neck.

Lavi whimpered again, Tyki's soft kiss was very tickle for him, "Unnggh…Of course, I prefer the more gentle way."

Tyki laughed softly, "Hahaha, be grateful that I'm not using a rope to raping you on the bed."

Lavi relieved that Tyki's thought was not true, "I'm grateful enough… now… continue."

"Continue for what, cutey bunny?" Tyki asked.

Lavi get impatient, "Continue what we were doing!! I promise that I'll take revenge some other time."

"It's very rude to refuse such a big feast invitation like that, so I'll be waiting…" Tyki smirked at Lavi.

"If you kill me then there will be no big feast…"

"Don't worry, you are not in the earl list. So, you don't have to worry." Tyki winked to Lavi. His eyes were very sexy.

"Now, hurry…" Lavi begged while carved a pouting expression on his face.

"I understand… I'll give you more pleasure…" Tyki replied.

Once again, a moaning voice and a scream voice that like a wrath could be heard from Tyki's room. But this time, no voice of hopelessly, not even a begging to stop. There was just a voice to beg for some more pleasure, and the Noah of Pleasure itself would give his lover more than just a common pleasure.

Enjoying your food slowly but sure was the most enjoyable way to enjoy the taste of your own food, especially if your food that was served on the table was your very favorite food…

**A/N: Finally! I've managed to finish this fic, no sex scene that was too far this time. **

**Hoo, I'm so grateful with that. Yeah, it's not like that I don't like to make it, but I'm just embarrassed because I think that they are a very matured pair. **

**(TBH, I'm afraid that I can't make the right sex scene, after all, I'm still underage…). **

**Because of that, I'm just making a conclusion in my closing words.**

**In the end,**

**Like it or hate it… RnR…**


	2. Omake

**My Favorite Food (Omake)**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Tyki X Lavi (Lucky!!)**

**Disclaimer: I never own DGM, never and ever for the eternity.**

**Warning: Sucks Grammar!!!! Maybe a little OOC-ness…**

**A/N: Omake's Time!! This situation happened after Tyki got his meal, in the other word, Lavi. This is just an omake that I made because of Allen's innocent-ness even if he is, in fact, not that innocent. But I make him as an innocent boy here! Well, enjoy it!! **

After waiting with a patient, the redhead came back through the ark. Allen and Kanda that waiting for the redhead to come back in piece surprised and relieved.

Allen approached the redhead with smile, "Lavi!!"

"H-Hi…everyone…" said the redhead.

He was smiling, but it was not a bright smile, it was a gloomy smile. His face was pale and it seemed that he was very fatigued.

The white boy knew that something was not right, so he grabbed Lavi's hand and rounded it around his shoulder, tried to help him to have a proper stand. The white boy received a thanks' smile from Lavi.

Allen began, "You look very tired, what happened with you?"

Suddenly, Tyki came through the wall with the same way as he came before just when Lavi want to open his mouth to give an answer to Allen. He had a big smirk on his face.

He stared at the white boy and said, "We just having some great supper."

Allen was very flustered, _how can Lavi become tired after having a supper?_ He gulped and made his distance to Tyki became further.

Kanda, who was not satisfied of the answer came and pointing his Mugen to Tyki's face. He glared at the adult with an 'I'll chop your head'-glare.

"Be honest, Noah…" he said coldly.

Tyki chuckled and answered, "It's the truth, right? My cutey bunny?" he looked at Lavi to waiting for his respond.

Lavi sighed and said slowly, "Whatever that you want to say…"

Tyki smiled gently to Lavi and winked, "I'm looking forward for the dessert. I'll pick you again if I want to enjoy a very sweet dessert with you."

The adult turned back his body and headed to the ark.

Kanda yelled, "I'm not finished yet!"

"Until we meet again, exorcist… and prepare yourself, Lavi."

The Noah disappeared as he went in to the ark, his faint laugh could be heard before the ark disappeared.

"Che! Coward…" The Japanese closed his eyes and put his Mugen back to its container.

Allen suddenly began, "I…really don't understand…"

"About what?" Lavi asked the white boy while still hanged his arm to Allen's shoulder.

"Why should you prepare yourself, Lavi? And… why do you having a fatigue after having such a great supper?"

Lavi smiled and said, "Because I'm too tired, moyashi-chan."

"Too…tired? You already ate aren't you? You supposed to have some energy."

Kanda sighed and said, "Baka moyashi."

Allen reacted to the 'moyashi' word and became angry, "Bakanda, do you think that you understand?!"

Kanda said straightly, "It means that 'eat'."

Lavi nodded in agreement.

Allen, who was a very innocent boy, didn't understand at all the meaning of 'eat'.

Knowing that Allen still didn't understand, Kanda continued, "That stupid rabbit was being 'eaten' by that Noah."

Lavi surprised and finally realized that the samurai knew what happen with him and started to ask, "How do you know that, Yuu?"

The Japanese closed his eyes and opened it again, "It showed on that Noah's face, he really enjoyed you, huh?"

Allen went to "If he was being eaten…why he still has his body here?"

Lavi had an anime's sweat on his head, and he called, "A-Allen…"

Allen responded politely, "Yes?"

Lavi continued, "Not that eat."

The white boy had an anime's question mark around his body and he asked, "Then? What eat?"

Kanda pissed off and he yelled, "Che!! Why don't you get it, baka moyashi?!! The Noah fucked him!!"

"Fuck…ed? Whaaat?!!" The white boy's eyes will drop from its hole if he kept widened his eyes because of the shocking words from the samurai. His jaw dropped to the floor as well.

The Japanese yelled, "For the Holy Goddamn Shit, you are very stupid!!!"

Allen yelled back, "How could I know?! Both of you didn't use a proper language!"

Actually, Allen was very embarrassed because he didn't get the meaning at all at the first and his cheek became red a bit. He felt that he failed to become a man.

Lavi sighed and gave Allen pitying glance, "I don't know that you are such an innocent boy, Allen…"

Kanda agreed and said flatly, "A, still immature…"

Allen said, "I'm sorry if I don't understand."

"Amateur, immature, child, virgin." Kanda spitted out the words from his mind to Allen.

The youngest boy yelled, "Stop it, bakanda!!! And what is the meaning of the 'virgin' word!? "

Then he looked at Lavi, begging for some defend and comfort.

Unfortunately, Lavi looked away and said, "Sorry, moyashi-chan. I have the same thought on my head."

Hearing the words from Lavi's mouth, Allen yelled, "Not you too Lavi!!"

"You still have a long way to the mature world…" The redhead replied while looking at the ceiling that seemed far, very far…

Allen poured down his anime's tears and said, "I have enough of this!!! Meanie!!"

He dropped Lavi down harshly to the floor and ran out from the library.

The redhead whimpered and said, "Ouch… he dropped me… Help me, nee? Yuu-chan… my back is very sore…"

He tried to crawl and stand up, but he couldn't. His back felt heavy and very sore, which he couldn't lift himself up to stand on his feet.

"I'm leaving." Kanda said while ignoring Lavi's beg and walked away.

Lavi looked at Kanda and called, "What?! Hey, Yuu-chan!!"

Kanda stopped his step and looked at Lavi for a while, then he said, "Help yourself."

The Japanese continued his step and walked away. Kanda was really leaving Lavi alone there. Knowing that Kanda will not be back to the library the redhead sighed and yawned, then he laid his body to the floor. Lucky for him, the library was not cold because there was a fireplace there.

He said, "Meanie Yuu-chan…Guess I'll sleep here for a while…"

Lavi closed his eyes slowly and murmured to himself, "That damn Noah… he is going to get my revenge…for sure…"

Couldn't hold anymore, his eyes were completely closed. Not waiting to long he slept soundly there, finally, the redhead could get some rest. And looked like that he had a nice and good dream, a smile was carved on his face though…

-O-W-A-R-I-

**A/N: Kanpeki!!!! Oh my, Allen is very innocent isn't he? Such a cute boy he is. Actually, I laughed a lot while I made this omake. Yeah, no love scene here, but I think this is good enough. Well, I'm still grateful to accepting some review, so please… click the review button down there. T'Q!!!**

**Like it??**

**Or hate it??**

**=======================RnR=======================**

**\/**


End file.
